Naruto TCG: CBTDCurse of the Sand
by Colossal Fighter GX
Summary: The story continues in the second part of the Chunin Battle Tournament saga. this time, Squad 7 and the Rookie 9 must battle one another in the preliminaries of the Chunin Tournament.
1. The Story Thus Far

Let's put is simply: I do not own Naruto or the card game.

**NARUTO TCG: CHUNIN BATTLE TOURNAMENT DUELS-**

**CURSE OF THE SAND**

**Chapter 1:**

**Prologue**

**Long ago, at the dawn of the ninja world, **

**there was a powerful sage known as Rokudo Sennin.**

**He not only invented ninjutsu, but able to develop it into a peculiar card game.**

**But this game erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the world.**

**That is until the sage is forced to seal the magic away, imprisoning it within nine magical cards.**

**Now, in the present era, a twelve-year-old boy named Naruto Uzumaki discovered the sacred "Nine-Tailed Fox Spirit" card. Infused with this driving incredible force, fate has chosen him to save the world from a dark and terrible force, which has revived from its imprisonment for 8000 years.**

**The story thus far…**

After Naruto and Squad 7 return home from the Land of the Waves, a traditional competition takes place in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, in which shinobi compete to rise up to the rank of Chunin. People from all over the Land of Fire and Sand came for the exams. Among those were the three sound ninja, and Kabuto Yakushi, whom is discovered to be the spy of the sound village. During the second exam in the Forest of Death, Squad 7 confronts their leader, Orochimaru. Sasuke was the first to fall victim to his skills. Then Naruto, who gave his all, had his powers sealed away from further use. Before his leave, Orochimaru implants a seal onto Sasuke, whom he is certain to seek him for power, leaving Sakura to tend to her friend's wounds.

The next morning, when she was then confronted by the 3 sound ninja, a martial artist named Rock Lee challenged one of the sounds to a duel. Lee made an outstanding victory, but to no avail, as Dosu uses his real sound techniques to injure the Green Beast. When they are just getting closer to kill Sasuke, Squad 10 came to the rescue and used their amazing teamwork to defeat the sound ninja.

With just one more day, Squad 7 must hurry to get the second scroll card to enter the tower in the middle of the forest. Just a few hours away from the tower, they are trapped in a genjutsu created by the Rain ninja. As Naruto and Sasuke, along with the help of Kabuto, battle the Rain in a duel, most of their attacks and jutsu have no effect on the Rain shinobi and their illusionous abilities. But after creating an opening, Naruto landed the finishing blow, in which the gained the Heaven Scroll card and access to the tower. After Naruto and Kabuto part to their designation, they prepare for the next stage in the Chunin Battle Tournament.

Get ready for part 2: Curse of the Sand!


	2. Kanashimi wo Yashashisani

Let's put is simply: I do not own Naruto or the card game.

**NARUTO TCG: CHUNIN BATTLE TOURNAMENT DUELS-**

**CURSE OF THE SAND**

**Chapter 2:**

**Kanashimi wo Yashashisani**

In the center of the tower, about 30 examinees awaited at the dueling field, along with many chunin and jonin, and the 3rd hokage. 'Hmph, out of 78 participants, 21 got this far,' Anko thought, 'I said I'd cut them in half but I was expecting single digests.'

Among those jonin are Kakashi Hatake and his self-appointed rival, Might Guy. "I see your team didn't do too bad, Kakashi. They must've gotten real lucky. Of course, with my team still around, your team is doomed to failure. And after all, what matters on the next test is ability, and we've got you far outclassed. Well, I guess part of growing up is learning to deal with heartbreak. Huh, Kakashi?"

"…Hmm? Did you say something?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" that really made Guy upset. 'All right, Kakashi, you win this round! Boy that drives me nuts when you act so cool! There's no way I'm gonna let you get the best of me!'

Everyone is so amped up about the third stage. Many duelists couldn't wait to show off their skills on the field. Everyone waited for the Hokage to step forward.

Hokage: The third test is about to start. But before I explain that, there is something I want to tell everyone: it concerns the true reason for this tournament. (Everyone stood quietly.) Why do you think we have all allied nations taking this exam together? … It is to maintain good relations with those allied nations and to heighten the level of the ninja. This exam is the epitome of a war between the allied nations. In history, these allied nations were neighboring countries that have fought each other over and over. To avoid wasting military power, those countries decided to choose a place to fight. That is the beginning of the Chunin Battle Tournament

Naruto: But why do we have to do that?! Isn't this for selecting chunin?!

Hokage: This competition not only chooses who is of Chunin level, but it is also a place where ninjas fight and carry their country's dignity. In the Third Exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries who may be potential clients are invited as guests to watch the battles. If there's a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as weak, their jobs will decrease. The countries are also able to show how their village has grown and possess excellent military power to the adjacent countries so they can put foreign pressure on them.

Kiba: Yeah, but why? Why do we have to risk our lives in battles?!

Hokage: A country's power is the village's power. A village's power is the ninja's power. And a ninja's true power is only born in life or death battle. This tournament is a place to show off the ninja power of one's country. Because they fight with their life, this competition has meaning. That is the reason their predecessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chunin Tournament. The custom of saving one's life and fighting to maintain balance - that is the good relation in the world of ninja.

Tenten: But then why did you say all that stuff about 'good relations'?

Hokage: It's what I said in the beginning: by losing life and establishing balance. This is the shape of friendship in the world of Shinobi. This is more than just a game. This is a duel with the pride of your village and your own dreams at stake.

Garra: I don't care. Just hurry up and tell us what the rules of this tournament are.

Hokage: Yes, I would like to explain the third test, but…

"Actually,…(cough)" Suddenly, another person appeared in the middle of the field and bows to the Hokage. "As referee of the third stage, would you allow me to explain the rules?"

"Of course."

The person stood and looked at the genin. "Hello, my name is Hayate Gekkou." Gekkou has an ill look on his face. He really is sick. "The third stage is a set of preliminary matches to decide who will proceed to the finals."

Sakura: But I don't understand. Why aren't we allowed to participate in the next test?

Hayate: Because the first and second tests may have been too easy this year. We have a bit too many people remaining. According to tournament rules, we must have a preliminary round and reduce the number of participants for the third test. As the Hokage said earlier, there will be many guests attending to watch. The battles may take too long and we don't have a lot of time… so anyway, those who are deciding to forfeit please step forward. The preliminaries will be starting immediately.

Kiba: Come on, you mean right now.

Ino: We just finished barely surviving the last exam. Don't we get a break?

Shikamaru: Man, What a drag.

Choji: Hey, when do we eat?

Naruto, however, is ready for another round. 'Alright, I promise Kabuto I'm gonna give it my all….'

"Ok, you got me. I'm out." Kabuto raised his hand and decided to quit.

Hayate: Okay, you may go. Oh, I forgot to tell you, form now on this will be a one-on-one 5-point battle. Does anyone else want to retire?

Naruto doesn't understand. "Kabuto, why are you just giving up?"

"Sorry, Naruto, but my body is all beat up. I haven't been able to hear from my left ear since I've been attacked by those sound ninja at the selection exam." Kabuto was referring to when the exams first started and Dosu used his sound jutsu to handicap him. Kabuto then walks away from Naruto and his squad 7, for them not knowing his true purpose. 'Naruto, Sasuke, I would love to play with you a little longer… but anymore, and the old blood will start boiling.

"Don't take selfish actions. have you forgotten Lord Orochimaru's orders?" Yoroi was standing right behind Kabuto.

"I'll let you guys handle it. Especially you, Yoroi. with your combo there should be no problems. this is your chance to show your strength. i know you're frustrated that i've surpassed you."

"Heh, Lord Orochimaru's favorite; don't get too confident, kid."

"I understand." Kabuto then leaves the arena and then waves goodbye to Naruto before he goes. 'I'd love to stay, but I might revert to his old self and blow my own cover. I look forward to our next meeting, Naruto.'

After he's gone, Sasuke writhers, clutching his shoulder. The curse mark is acting up again. "Sasuke, listen to me! You have to quit." Sakura said. "You've been acting strange since that Orochimaru gut attacked you. That mark still hurts, doesn't it? If this keeps up..." Sakura thought about when Orochimaru gave Sasuke the curse mark, and when Sasuke almost killed Zaku. that was just too much for her. She wiped fallen tears off her face. "Please quit, Sasuke. I'm afraid... you are in no condition to fight right now!"

'shut up.'

"I can see it. You've been hiding that pain, haven't you?"

"Be quiet."

"I don't care what you say, I going to tell sensei about that mark!..." Sasuke places a hand on Sakura and she stood quiet. "Shut up about the mark." He just said. But Sakura could'nt handle the secretcy. "Why are you being so stuborn?!" she cried. "I don't want to see you suffer anymore! To me you are..."

"This has nothing to do with you. Stay out of my business," Sasuke kept her quiet again. "Sakura, I told you before: I'm an avenger. This isn't just a tournament to me. I don't care about chunin or whatever. Passing the exam is meaningless to me. All that matters to me is if I am as strong as I can be, if I can compete with the best. They are all right here, and I won't forgive you if you take that away from me."

"Hey, stop acting so cool, Sasuke!" Naruto interupted. "Sakura's worried sick and..."

"Naruto...you're one of the ones I want to fight the most." That caused Naruto to remain quiet. No one has ever praised him like Sasuke just did.

Meanwhile, the proctors were talking about what to do with Sasuke.  
" What do we do with him?" Ibiki asked.

"We take him out of the exam, hand him over to Black Ops, and let them keep him locked up." Anko protests, "We have to keep that seal under control or...."

"Oh, and he's just going to quietly go along with this, huh?" Kakashi scain with a smile under his mask. "You really think so? You're forgetting he's of the Uchiha clan. "

Now the prelimenaries are about to begin. "Let's begin the the the prelimenaries. These preliminaries consist on one-on-one duels. We will urn off the holographic safeguards on your shinobi shields during the matches. That way, you will basically fight as if in a real life confrontation. Since we now have 20 entrants, we will conduct 10 matches and the winner will advance to the third test. There are basically no rules except for dueling basics. The duels will continue until one of you mortally injured, unconscious, or if you gain 5 battle rewards of admits defeat. But i can regardlessly stop the match, if it is in my sole decision." Suddenly, a giant sreen poped out of the wall. "This electric scoreboard will show the match-ups for each match. Now let us announce the first 2 duelist." The scoreboard scrambles the names of all the participants. It too some time, but the first match-up finnally came: Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado. Everyone is told to move to the upper level before the fight begins.

Both Sasuke and Yoroi advanced to the arena. "The first 2 participants are Sasuke Uchiha, and Yoroi Akado. Are you ready?"

Sasuke and Yoroi: "Yes."

"Now, on my mark. Convert shinobi shields." Both players activated thier shinobi shields and converted them to duel mode. Sasuke's shield is quite different, which the gauntlet and card platform are in one device rather than separate. This dark gauntlet can extend its platform outward while the platform itself extends it's top section afterwards (think of it as the gx academy disk).

"Virtual systems, ready." The bottom of both shields internally lit up in all colors of the rainbow.

"Duelists, engage!" Both players are prepared and ready to duel.

Both: "LET'S DUEL!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tune in for the next chapter of NARUTO TCG.

Next time: Sasuke vs. Yoroi

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review


	3. Sasuke vs Yoroi

(entrance cost/hand cost/combat power/support power)

(play action)

(CZ:Chakra Zone)

(_thinking_)

**Previously on NARUTO TCG…**

Both Sasuke and Yoroi advanced to the arena. "The first 2 participants are Sasuke Uchiha, and Yoroi Akado. Are you ready?"

Sasuke and Yoroi: "Yes."

"Now, on my mark. Convert shinobi shields." Both players activated thier shinobi shields and converted them to duel mode. Sasuke's shield is quite different, which the gauntlet and card platform are in one device rather than separate. This dark gauntlet can extend its platform outward while the platform itself extends its top section afterwards (think of it as the gx academy disk).

"Virtual systems, ready." The bottom of both shields internally lit up in all colors of the rainbow.

"Duelists, engage!" Both players are prepared and ready to duel.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**NARUTO TCG: CHUNIN BATTLE TOURNAMENT DUELS-**

**CURSE OF THE SAND**

**Chapter 3:**

**Sasuke vs. Yoroi**

Both: "Let's Duel!"

Yoroi: First move honors are mine (7). I'll charge 3 cards into my chakra zone (CZ: 3) and deploy Shigure to the village (E: 0/H: 0/C: 2-1). End turn.

Sasuke: OK (7). I deploy Sasuke Uchiha to the battlefield (E: 0/H: 0/C: 3-0|0-0) and attack! (Sasuke's avatar attacks Shigure and forces him to injured state (0-0)) Then I charge 4 chakra cards (CZ: 4) and end my turn with a couple of face-downs (1).

Yoroi: It's my turn (4). I'll charge 1 earth chakra to play the Small Act of Courage mission card. With this, all ninja in my hand get 1 less turn count until the end phase of this turn (CZ: 5). Next I'll deploy my mark-2 Yoroi Akado.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_Card info: Yoroi Akado is a turn 2 male sound ninja. In healthy state, he has 3 combat points and 1 support point. In his injured state, it has both 1 combat and support points._ /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Yoroi: Next I'll equip Yoroi with the Chakra Absorption Jutsu card. Now attack. (Yoroi's avatar attacks Sasuke's)

Sasuke: Not so fast, I activate my face-down, Fireball Jutsu…

Yoroi: That's so I can counter your attack with one of my own. I activate my Chakra Absorption's effect. At the cost of 1 water crest (CZ: 4), I can remove 2 chakras from yours. And with Yoroi's Chakra Absorption ability, I can remove one more from your chakra zone (CZ: 1).

Sasuke: It won't matter, cause' now I activate my second face-down. I equip Sasuke with a Kunai card (CZ: 0), giving him 2 additional power points (5-3). (Sasuke counterattacks and deals damage to Yoroi, forcing him to injured state (1-1)).

Yoroi: That's about all I got. I end my turn (0).

Sasuke: It's my move, then (2). I'll deploy to the battlefield Sasuke Uchiha mark-1 by discarding mark-0 Sasuke from my village (E: 1/H: 0/C: 4-1|0-0).

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_Card info: Sasuke Uchiha (windmill of shadows) is a turn 1 male genin leaf growth ninja. In healthy state, he has 3 combat points and 0 support points. In his injured state, it has both 0 combat and support points. _

_When growth ninja are deployed by removing a card with the same name from your village, it receives a ninja blade counter marking 1 power point._

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Now attack! (Sasuke attacks Yoroi and destroys him) That ends my turn for now.

Yoroi: (1) I'll pass. There's nothing I can do.

Sasuke: My move, then (2). Sasuke attacks Shigure! (Sasuke attacks Shigure and destroys him) That'll end my turn.

Yoroi: (2) I'll just charge 1 chakra (CZ: 5) and end my turn.

Sasuke: (3) Since you don't have any ninja in your village, mine will attack you directly! (Sasuke confronts Yoroi with a direct assault)(BR: 1) That ends my turn.

Yoroi: (2) I'll just pass again this turn.

Sasuke: (4) I charge 3 cards into my chakra zone (CZ: 3) and attack you directly. (Sasuke does the same thing all over again) (BR: 2) I end my turn.

Yoroi: (3) I pass again this turn.

Sasuke: (2) I use 2 chakra crests (CZ: 1) to equip Sasuke with a kunai, giving him 2 extra power points (6-3). Now attack! (Sasuke attacks Yoroi directly) (BR: 4) Then I charge my last card into my chakra zone (CZ: 2) and end my turn.

Yoroi: (4) I'll deploy Yoroi Akado to the village. Then I charge 2 chakras (CZ: 7) and end my turn.

Sasuke: (1) I'll attack Yoroi with Sasuke Uchiha. (Sasuke gives 1 damage to Yoroi and puts him in injured state (1-1)) Then I charge 1 chakra (CZ: 3) and end my turn.

Yoroi: (2) I charge 1 lightning chakra (CZ: 8) to play the mission card, Ichiraku Noodle Shop, which lets me heal 1 ninja on my village (Yoroi 3-1). Now I attack. (Yoroi attacks Sasuke, and the battle ends in a draw, giving both ninja 1 damage (Sasuke: 0-0/Yoroi: 1-1). That will end my turn.

Sasuke: This is it. I draw(1) (Sasuke draws his card and is pleased with what he got and looks at Rock Lee on the stands.) Here it comes. I activate a jutsu card! Sasuke Uchiha, attack now! (Sasuke kicks Yoroi into the air and he behind the generic sound ninja, he kicks Yoroi in mid air then as he hits the ground is a rolling kick that looks like it about snapped generic nin in half, which resulted in his Yoroi's destruction.)

Lee saw how Sasuke attacked. It's just like his own Primary Lotus Jutsu.

Yoroi: But how? Yoroi's power is higher that Sasuke's, so how come he got destroyed?

Sasuke: The card I played earlier is a jutsu card I made all my own. It's called Lion's Barrage. After discarding 1 fire crest, and 2 lightning crests (CZ: 0), during the attack, I get to toss a coin 4 times 1 for each fragment of attack. The number of head equal to the same number of damage Yoroi takes when Sasuke attacks, as long as I decrease the damage by 1. And since I got 2 heads, 1 damage is inflicted to your injured Yoroi (1-1), which means… (Sasuke attacks Yoroi directly.) you lose the duel (BR:5).

"The outcome has been decided," Gekkou said. "Victory goes to Sasuke Uchiha." The croud cheers to congradulate the first winner of the preliminary matches. Kakashi Hatake arrives just behind him just as quick as a gust of wind.

"Good job, Sasuke." Kakashi said. "You must've copied Lee's Primary Lotus jutsu during your duel with him. That must be how you developed that similar card during this one. You couldn't have made that one up on your own, now could you?"

"Ok. I've got to admit that I borrowed that move." Sasuke takes a glance at his Lion's Barrage card before putting it back into his deck, and looked up at his friends. "But from here on in, it's all original!" '_Rock Lee, if I hadn't seen your moves up close when we went head to head, this fight would have turned out badly.'_

Lee just saw the smug smile on Sasuke's face. 'Amazing! He only saw me do it _once_, and he was able to copy it perfectly! So _that_ is your Kekkei Genkai. You really are something, Sasuke. You just keep getting stronger all the time. You make me...almost...a little nervous.'

Rock Lee's teacher, Might Guy, also saw the incredible display Sasuke created during the match. 'Impressive, but you can't expect to master high-speed Taijutsu and Lotus Movements just like that. It takes more than Sharingan; it takes blood, and sweat, and brutal training that whittles away your flesh. Even so...That last move of yours...He reminds me of you, Kakashi, when you were young.'

Kakashi knelt towards Sasuke. "Sasuke, I want you to come with me for a bit."

"Wait until after the preliminaries." Sasuke said. "I want to watch the other matches."

"No, don't be so stubborn. There's something important I have to tell you."

A few moments later, Gekkou is about to announced the second round. "And now for the second match…" a few seconds after the screen shuffled the names, 2 more came up: "Shino Aburame and Zaku Abumi."

Both Shino and Zaku advanced to the arena. "The next 2 participants, Shino Aburame, and Zaku Abumi, are you ready?"

Shino and Zaku: "Yes."

"On my mark. Convert shinobi shields." Both players activated their shinobi shields and converted them to duel mode.

"Virtual systems, ready." The bottom of both shields internally lit up.

"Duelists, engage!" Both players are prepared and ready to duel.

Both: "LET'S DUEL!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tune in for the next chapter of NARUTO TCG.

Next time: Shino vs. Zaku

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review


	4. Shino vs Zaku

(entrance cost/hand cost/combat power/support power)

(play action)

(CZ:Chakra Zone)

(_thinking_)

**Previously on NARUTO TCG…**

Kakashi knelt towards Sasuke. "Sasuke, I want you to come with me for a bit."

"Wait until after the preliminaries." Sasuke said. "I want to watch the other matches."

"No, don't be so stubborn. There's something important I have to tell you."

A few moments later, Gekkou is about to announced the second round. "And now for the second match…" a few seconds after the screen shuffled the names, 2 more came up: "Shino Aburame and Zaku Abumi."

Both Shino and Zaku advanced to the arena. "The next 2 participants, Shino Aburame, and Zaku Abumi, are you ready?"

Shino and Zaku: "Yes."

"On my mark. Convert shinobi shields." Both players activated their shinobi shields and converted them to duel mode.

"Virtual systems, ready." The bottom of both shields internally lit up.

"Duelists, engage!" Both players are prepared and ready to duel.

Both: "LET'S DUEL!"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**NARUTO TCG: CHUNIN BATTLE TOURNAMENT DUELS-**

**CURSE OF THE SAND**

**Chapter 4:**

**Shino vs. Zaku**

Both: "Let's Duel!"

Zaku: I'll make the first move (7). I'll charge 5 cards into my chakra zone (CZ: 5) and end my turn with a face-down (1).

Shino: …(7). I deploy Shino Aburame (0/0/2-0/1-0) to the field and attack you directly. (Shino attacked Zaku and took his first battle reward (BR: 1)) Then I send 6 cards to my chakra zone (CZ: 6) and end my turn.

Zaku: It's my move (2). I deploy Zaku Abumi (1/0/2-1/1-0).

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_Card info: Zaku Abumi (wind pressure) is a turn 1 male genin leaf growth ninja. In healthy state, he has 2 combat points and 1 support point. In his injured state, it has 1 combat and 0 support point. _/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Next I activate the Slicing Sound Wave jutsu card. (CZ: 5) When used with a shinobi with a 'sound'combat attribute, I can flip a coin. If it comes up 'heads', all shinobi from your side of the field are removed from the battlefield. (Zaku flipped a coin, but when it fell to the floor, it came up tails.) No matter, I can still attack. (Zaku attacks Shino's avatar, but the battle ended in a draw and both ninja are injured (Shino: 0-0/Zaku: 1-0) I end my turn.

Shino: …(1) I discard mark-0 Shino to deploy mark-1 Shino (1/0/2-1/0-0). And since Shino has been brought to the field by his 'growth' ability, he gains an extra power point (3-2/1-1). Next I activate Shino's special ability: 'True Ace in the Hole'.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_Card info: When Shino Aburame (True Ace in the Hole) has been put in play via the 'growth ' effect, the player can draw 1 card from the bottom of his deck. _/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Next I use Shino to attack Zaku. (Shino attacks Zaku and inflicts 1 damage on him, discarding him from the field.) Then I set 1 card face-down and end my turn.

Zaku: (1) I set a card face-down and end my turn.

Shino: …(1) I'll use 2 chakra crests (CZ: 6) to equip Shino with a Kunai jutsu card, increasing his power by 2 (5-4/3-3). Now attack. (Shino attack directly by throwing a kunai at Zaku, giving Shino 2 more battle rewards (BR: 3) I'll end my turn.

Zaku: _Shoot! It's been only a few turns and already I'm behind. I can't believe it. I'm actually gonna lose!_ (Zaku thought back to the day when he first met Orochimaru.)

_Flashback:_

_Zaku small boy who resorting to stealing bread to eat. One day, he was caught and several men beat him. Orochimaru watched the episode from the distance. When the men were gone, the boy fought back tears has he hungrily devoured the bread. After his meal, the boy walked outside where Orochimaru gave him an offer._

_Orochimaru: I have a proposition for you, Zaku:_ _Be my weapon and do my bidding to battle for me, and you will become strong._

_End flashback_

Zaku: I've come too far to mess up now…my draw! (1) I plat Zaku Abumi to the battlefield! Next I activate these two face-downs! I play 2 more copies of the Slicing Sound Wave jutsu card! You already know what it does, right? By removing 1 water crest from my chakra zone, I can flip a coin to activate its effect. But since I'm using 2 water crests, I can flip 2 coins, doubling my chances! (Zaku proceeded to the coin toss, he waits anxiously for the result, until they both came up heads.) And with both coins on heads, I can clear the battlefield of your ninja! (Zaku's avatar pointed both tubes at Shino's ready to blow him away. But after a moment's pass, both of Zaku's arms ware blown off, and then discarded.) What just happened? What happened to Zaku?!

Shino: the moment after you played your two face-downs I activated one of my own. (Shino flipped his card face-up on the field.) It's a jutsu card called the Parasitic Insect Jutsu. By countering it against your two Slicing Sound Waves, I can use 2 wind crests for each one (CZ: 2). Then I can use Shino to summon an array of small insects to aid him in battle these bugs were clogged into Zaku's air canals in his arms. When he tried to use the Slicing Sound Wave, the energy had nowhere to go and was searching for a way out. The cannons that were Zaku's arms exploded and discarded him.

Zaku: But then I don't have anything to defend with!

Shino: That's right (1). And since it's my turn again, during the standby phase after the turn Parasitic Insect was played, I get to deploy a swarm token for each card destroyed by its effect. (2 swarms of small beetles (1-1 _x2_) appeared behind Shino's avatar.) And with this team's combined power (5-4), it's time I ended this. Now attack. (Shino's bugs swarmed their way towards Zaku and took away the rest of his battle rewards (BR: 5))

"Zaku Abumi has been defeated," Gekkou said, "Victory goes to Shino Aburame." The crowd went into awe as Shino made his way up the stairs to his teammates Hinata and Kiba.

"Oh, wow! I...uh, congratulations Shino." Hinata squeaked.

"Yeah, great job!" Kiba said.

"Thanks," Shino said, "I will be counting on you two as well."

Gekkou is about to announce the next 2 duelists that appeared on the scoreboard. "Will Kankuro and Misumi Tsurugi please approach the arena?" Both players went down to the dueling field. "On my mark. Convert shinobi shields." Both players activated their shinobi shields and converted them to duel mode.

"Virtual systems, ready." The bottom of both shields internally lit up.

"Duelists, engage!" Both players are prepared and ready to duel.

Both: "DUEL!"

Meanwhile, Kakashi has taken Sasuke to a room in the back to put a seal on the cursed seal, in which Sasuke has received from Orochimaru. "Just hang on a little longer." Kakashi says as he performed the proper hand seals and then pressed his hands onto Sasuke's seal. Kakashi binds Sasuke's seal as he screams in pain. When the seal is finally done, strange marks which makes a ring formed around his seal. The next time that seal tries to activate, that new seal will contain its power," Kakashi says, "but this new seal requires your will power. If you lose belief in yourself, and weaken your will, that curse mark will become wild again." That is when Sasuke collapses from exhaustion. "How about that? Too tired to even argue."

"My... How you've grown. To think you've become strong enough to perform the Curse Sealing Jutsu." A voice said from the darkness. A man stepped into the light. He has white skin, and yellow slitted eyes. "You!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Long time no see, Kakashi."

"Orochimaru!"

The man named Orochimaru stepped towards Kakashi and Sasuke. "I'm sorry; I'm not here to see you, Kakashi. I'm here for the boy behind you."

"Why are you after Sasuke?!" Kakashi asks.

"Hmph, you're lucky. You've already gotten your hands on what I want. You didn't have to have it, did you…?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That sharingan that is your right eye. I also want… the Uchiha blood."

"What are you up to, Orochimaru?"

"If you must know, the newly created sound village, I created it. You should understand from just that."

"Hmph, you mean your stupid 'ambition'?"

"Yes, something like that. And for that purpose, I need a lot of pieces."

"And Sasuke's one of those pieces, right?"

"No,… Sasuke's the supreme piece. And my people dueling for me…are just mere sacrifices."

Kakashi remains adamant in front of Sasuke. "Stop! Don't come any closer!" He prepares his Shinobi Shield and converts to duel mode. "I don't care if you are one of the Sannin, the three shinobi of legend. I swear, take one more step towards Sasuke, and one of us will die here." Orochimaru taunts him, unafraid. All he can do is laugh. "Funny, is it?"

"What you do or say is all off. Do you think that seal will help him? He is an avenger; he will take any power he can no matter how evil he knows it to be."

"So you are using that… but Sasuke is…"

Orochimaru begins to walk away. "Remember, he will seek me for power. Also, if you were thinking to take on a shadow duelist, especially myself, why don't you try then… if you can that is?"

Suddenly, Kakashi saw himself having his head cleaved clean off, having no time to react. With that, he leaves, leaving Kakashi to reflect on his own actions. "One of us will die here. I must have been out of my mind." He said to himself.

Meanwhile Kakashi decided to go back to Naruto and Sakura. In fact, he appeared behind them in a puff of smoke.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hi."

"What do you mean _hi_? Is that all you can say?!" Sakura excaimed. "What about Sasuke? How is he?"

"Oh, he's fine; sleeping soundly in the infirmary. So, did I miss anything?"

"You just missed the 2nd and 3rd matches!" Naruto said. "There was Shino Aburame against one of those guys from the sound village. Shino used some kind of tiny bugs to finish him off and win the duel! Then there's that Kankuro guy from the Sand village. He uses a bunch of puppets to help him. He used the puppets to win the math for him."

"We are ready to begin the 4th match." Gekkou said.

"Well, no matter who's picked, it'll be two weirdoes." Naruto said. "This contest is chock full of 'em!"

"Ha, like you're the one to talk." Kakashi commented"

"Haha, good one, Sensei." Sakura laughed.

"There's no time for laughing. Look at the next two match-ups." Kakashi said pointing to the scoreboard. When Sakura looked at the electronic scoreboard, she was surprised at what came up…

Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tune in for the next chapter of NARUTO TCG.

Next time: Childhood Rivalry

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review


	5. Childhood Rivalry Part 1

(entrance cost/hand cost/combat power/support power)

(play action)

(CZ:Chakra Zone)

(_thinking_)

**Previously on NARUTO TCG…**

"We are ready to begin the 4th match." Gekkou said.

"Well, no matter who's picked, it'll be two weirdoes." Naruto said. "This contest is chock full of 'em!"

"Ha, like you're the one to talk." Kakashi commented"

"Haha, good one, Sensei." Sakura laughed.

"There's no time for laughing. Look at the next two match-ups." Kakashi said pointing to the scoreboard. When Sakura looked at the electronic scoreboard, she was surprised at what came up…

Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**NARUTO TCG: CHUNIN BATTLE TOURNAMENT DUELS-**

**CURSE OF THE SAND**

**Chapter 5:**

**Childhood Rivalry**

**Part 1: Strategy**

Next up is the forth match of the Chunin Preliminaries: Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka. Both girls have approach the field staring each other down eye-to-eye.

"I've never thought I would be facing you, Sakura." Ino turned away.

"Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, are you ready?"

Sakura and Ino: "Yes."

"On my mark. Convert shinobi shields." Both players activated their shinobi shields and converted them to duel mode. Their shields differ from the standard version. Sakura's disk has five card zones surrounding a central platform, which has a jade gem in the middle. The blades spin around the platform and stopped to form a single blade, converted into duel mode (think of the supreme king's duel disk on GX). Ino's disk is similar to Sakura's, except the disk is yellow and has a sky-blue gem in the middle of the centerpiece. Hers went through the same process.

"Virtual systems, ready." The bottom of both shields internally lit up.

"Duelists, engage!" Both players are prepared and ready to duel.

Both: "LET'S DUEL!"

Sakura: I make the first move (7). I'll start off by deploying Sakura Haruno (0/0/0-1/0-1). Then I charge 1 card to my chakra zone (CZ: 1) and end my turn with 2 face-downs (3).

Ino: It's my turn (7). And I'll start off by playing Ino Yamanaka (0/0/0-1/0-1). Next I'll charge 1 chakra card (CZ: 1) to play the mission card Stalemate! /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_Card info: Stalemate is a permanent mission card that allows both players to each receive 1 battle reward every time a battle resolves in a draw. _/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Now it's time to do battle. Ino attacks Sakura Haruno! (Ino's avatar does battle with Sakura.)

At the point of impact, Sakura thinks back to a long time ago, back when she was just a little girl.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura, along with all other girls, were sitting in the grass outside, listening to their teacher, who goes by the name of Suzume._

"_As kunoichi," she said, "we must not only be skilled in ninjutsu, but also possess a wide amount of knowledge and culture. If you can't act normal in enemy territory, you will have trouble spying. Today you will be practicing flower arranging." Many children were working in pairs. One, in particular, was Sakura and Ino. _

"_Ino, wait!" Sakura was rushing to keep up with Ino, when she tripped and fell to the meadowy ground. She was kind of clumsy back then._

_They both were selecting from different kinds of flowers to pick, from daisies to cherry blossoms. "I'm so bad at this." Sakura said. "How about you, Ino?"_

"_What are you saying, Sakura? You're named after a flower, after all. Hey, here's this trick I want to teach you."_

"_Oh, really?"_

"_Here's how it works: first you pick the main flower, and then add it with others that match." Ino shows her by picking up a small purple flower and putting it together with others similar to it. "But be careful not to clash different kinds together. If the 'cosmos' is the main flower, then the 'fujibakama' counts as an extra. Just like the cherry blossom in the spring time, the cosmos is the most beautiful flower in the fall. And in flower language it means harmony; and it goes well with other fall flowers." Ino pucks out a 'fujibakama' and holds it close to her. "Look, does this go with me as nice as it goes with the cosmos?"_

"…_um, yeah."_

…_end flashback._

When the battle had ended both players gained 1 battle reward (BR: 1)

Sakura: What just happened? Why did we receive battle rewards just now?

Ino: That's the ability of the Stalemate mission card. It gives 1 battle reward to both players when a battle ends in a stalemate, hence this card's name.

Sakura: Then if our shinobi keep fighting with that card's effect… are you trying to end this duel in a draw?!

Ino: You'll be surprised what my cards can do. I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn (2).

Sakura: OK, it's my move, then (4). I'll charge 3 cards to my chakra zone (CZ: 4), and end my turn with a face-down.

Ino: It's my turn (2). I'll charge 1 chakra card (CZ: 2) to play my face-down Game Plan mission card. With this in play, both players must perform a support power battle whenever ninjas are sent out to battle. Alright, Ino, it's time to attack. (Ino and Sakura battled once more, but this time, both shinobi are discarded due to battle damage.) And due to Stalemate's effect, both of us get one more battle reward (BR: 2). Then I deploy another Ino Yamanaka and end my turn.

Sakura: it's my turn, now (1). I play Sakura Haruno to the battlefield. Then I'll use her to attack Ino. (Sakura's avatar moves in to attack Ino, and just like last time, the battle endend in a draw…)

Sakura experiences another flashback…

"_You look like you're having fun, 'Ms. Billboard Brow.'" there were three girls standing behind Sakura. Some of the kids make insults at her said 'forehead', which is why they call her names like 'billboard brow' and 'forehead girl'. "Are you trying to make your self pretty recently? Who do you think you are?"_

_Ino has been hanging out with Sakura long enough to see that she never likes getting picked on, but couldn't do a thing about it. So, Ino to her small bouquet of flowers, and threw it 7 feet away into that girls mouth. "Sorry, I must've mistaken that big opening for a vase." She joked. That made the girl so angry that she was ready to throw herself at her. "By the way, that flower that's in your mouth is poisonous. It may be weak, but it's best that you spit those out right now." Taking in what Ino just said, she spat out the flowers and ran off with her friends scared. "But the poison is in the root, though!" she called out._

_Ino can sometimes be incredible. She's fashionable and adorable, and tough as nails at the same time. She was Sakura's role model. Compared to her, Sakura thought, she herself is just…_

"_If you're a cosmos," She said to Ino, "Then that makes me a fujibakama."_

"_If you ask me, you're not even a flower; just a bud." Ino meant is as an insult, but all she got form Sakura is…_

"…_yeah." She was never good at standing up for herself._

…_end flashback._

(…and both players got 1 battle reward due to Stalemate's effect (BR: 3). Sakura waits for her avatar to return to her, but she stood frozen in the middle of the field.) Wha?! What just happened?

Ino: It's all thanks to this face-down I just played. (Ino revealed the card that was hidden face-down at the start of the duel.)

Sakura: That's your Mind Transfer Jutsu card!

Ino: That's right. And thanks to its effect, my Ino can use the wind and earth crest from my chakra zone (CZ: 0), and use her signature jutsu and return Sakura back to your hand. (With proper hand signs, Ino uses Mind Transfer to paralyze Sakura and force her to return to her owner's hand as a mass of light.)

Sakura: (groans) I'll end my turn.

Ino: It's my draw (1). Since you have no shinobi to defend with, Ino can attack you directly. (Ino's avatar swoops right in and attacks Sakura, taking her battle reward (BR: 4)). And with that done, I'll end my turn.

The audience waits for Sakura to draw, but she just stands frozen looking at the floor. Whether or not she plays a card, she knows that the duel is over already.

"I couldn't help but notice that you're not making a move, not like it would do any good. If you try to deploy Sakura back to the field, I'll attack with Ino and use Stalemate's effect to gain all 5 battle rewards. But if you don't, she can just attack directly and give me victory. Either way, you're finished." She's right. How can Sakura win against a duelist who can score after each attack? "Comes next turn, no matter what you do, I'm gonna win this duel… and Sasuke's heart!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tune in for the next chapter of NARUTO TCG.

Next time: Childhood Rivalry Part 2

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review


	6. Childhood Rivalry Part 2

(entrance cost/hand cost/combat power/support power)

(play action)

(CZ:Chakra Zone)

(_thinking_)

**Previously on NARUTO TCG…**

Ino: It's my draw (1). Since you have no shinobi to defend with, Ino can attack you directly. (Ino's avatar swoops right in and attacks Sakura, taking her battle reward (BR: 4)). And with that done, I'll end my turn.

The audience waits for Sakura to draw, but she just stands frozen looking at the floor. Whether or not she plays a card, she knows that the duel is over already.

"I couldn't help but notice that you're not making a move, not like it would do any good. If you try to deploy Sakura back to the field, I'll attack with Ino and use Stalemate's effect to gain all 5 battle rewards. But if you don't, she can just attack directly and give me victory. Either way, you're finished." She's right. How can Sakura win against a duelist who can score after each attack? "Comes next turn, no matter what you do, I'm gonna win this duel… and Sasuke's heart!"

**NARUTO TCG: CHUNIN BATTLE TOURNAMENT DUELS-**

**CURSE OF THE SAND**

**Chapter 6:**

**Childhood Rivalry**

**Part 2: Mental Power!**

"I'll attack on my next turn and win this match." Ino said. "It's already over, just give up now."

Ino is right. No matter what Sakura does on her next draw, she will only leave an opening for Ino to attack, and the duel will be hers. 'I guess It's better to lose on my own accord that on hers.' She thought. She was about to raise her hand to forfeit when…

"No! Sakura don't!" Sakura looked to the stands to see that Naruto was there . "You've come this far, Sakura! Don't disgrace yourself now by loosing to that lame Ino girl! There has to be a card in your deck that can help turn the tables!" Hearing those words, Sakura just remembered that as cleaver as Ino is, she can counter her Stalemate combo with a combo of her own. But can she draw the cards she need?

Sakura: _Only one way to find out. _It's my move. I draw! (2) I'll play Sakura Haruno and end my turn.

Ino: (2) I guess you are in a hurry to lose. Very well, I'll just use Stalemate's effect to win this duel and earn my place in Sasuke's heart.

Ino thought back to a time not so long ago…

_Flashback_

_Ino met Sakura in the forest the day after the graduation ceremony and she was told that she's in the same squad with Sasuke. When Sakura reached into her pocket, she pulled out a long hair ribbon. "I'm returning this ribbon to you." She said. Ino gave her that ribbon the first day they met, when they were smaller._

"_That ribbon I gave you is for your hair. And your hi-ate is supposed to go on your forehead." She replied._

"_From now on I'm not that little girl who's always following you around. Next time we meet on the dueling field… I won't go easy on you."_

"…_Good idea. Then that makes two of us." Ino takes her ribbon back fron Sakura. "Until then."_

…_End flashback._

Sakura: That's the thing, Ino. I'm not fighting you over Sasuke.

Ino: What?!

Sakura: I'm not the weak and needy girl I used to be! You're not even on my radar, and you're not Sasuke's type. Ino-PIG!!

Ino: Sakura, do you have any idea who you're talking to?! Don't try to press your luck with me, little bill-board-brow! Ino Yamanaka, end this! (Ino's avatar went full force on Sakura, but was countered by her and both kunoichi were injured.) What just happened?!

Sakura: That's the power of Sakura's special ability: Determination. It injures Sakura during battle, and also gives her 2 power points (2/3). So when Ino attacked, damage was dealt to her (0/1).

Ino: It's not over yet. I'll charge 1 earth chakra (CZ: 2) to play the Leaf Ninja Forces mission card, which means we can draw an extra card during our draw phase. I'll end my turn for now.

Sakura: Then it's my turn (3). I'll deploy Sakura Haruno by releasing another Sakura from my village field. And when Sakura is put in play buy her Growth effect, she gains a growth counter (1/2). Next Sakura will attack Ino. (When Sakura attacked, Ino received 1 damage and was removed from the field.) I'll end my turn (2).

Ino: (2) I'll just deploy Ino to the village field and end my turn with a face-down.

Sakura: (4) Alright, I charge 1 wind chakra (CZ: 5) to play the mission card, Sakura's Decision! When this card is activated, I have to give 1 damage to a shinobi in my village field, as long as it's a female-type. After that I can draw as many cards as that shinobi's mental power. Sakura has a mental power of 3, so I can draw 3 cards from my deck (5). Next I play the ninja card Suzume, and place her in the same team as Sakura. Now attack! (Both Sakura and Suzume attacked Ino and dealt damage to her.) And then I end my turn with a couple of face-downs (2).

Ino: (2) I set a card face-down and end my turn.

Sakura: It's my move, then (4). I'll charge 1 fire chakra (CZ: 6) to activate the Kakashi's Foresight permanent mission card! With this in play, both players can play up to 2 mission cards per turn. Next I'll charge 1 Wind chakra (CZ: 7) to play another permanent mission card, Chunin Exam Rule! /////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_Card info: As long as Chunin Exam Rule is in play, the number of battle rewards needed to win the game is increased by 2. _/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

So now we need 7 battle rewards to win, not just 5 (Sakura: 3/Ino: 4). Now Sakura will attack Ino. (Sakura's team battled against Ino to deal damage and discard her.) I'll end my turn for now.

Ino: (3). _OK. Sakura has a team of 2 ninja on the field and 2 cards face-down. She must be saving them for some big combo. That's why she played that Exam Rule card to buy her some time. And she'll be able to deal me some massive damage since I have no shinobi in play, but that's all taken care of. _I charge 1 earth chakra (CZ: 3) to play Promise from the Past. When this card is played, I can look at the top 5 cards in my deck, and add a female ninja card from those cards straight to my hand. Then I'll shuffle the rest back into my deck. (Ino checked the top 5 cards from her deck. She picked 1 and added it to her hand. Then she put the rest back.)(CZ: 4) Next I'll play Ino Yamanaka on the battlefield and attack Sakura Haruno. (Ino does battle with Sakura's team.) That's when I activate my face-down Kunai jutsu card (CZ: 3) and equip it to Ino, giving her 2 extra power points (2/3). Now her strength's greater that yours.

Sakura: Not so fast! (Sakura flips one of her field cards face-up.) I activate my face-down card Clone Jutsu! By using 1 chakra crest (CZ: 6), I can play 1 clone counter to aid Sakura in battle. (Sakura's avatar used the proper hand signs to create a clone of herself beside her (1-1).) And with the battlefield evened up (Ino's team: 2-3/Sakura's team: 2-3) both of us will take damage. (Both teams battled and ended with a draw, giving each player 1 battle reward due to Stalemate's effect. (Sakura: 4/Ino: 5))

Ino: I'll set a card face-down and end.

Sakura: Then it's my move (2). I charge a wind chakra (CZ: 7) to play The Fastest Ones mission card! With this in play the total number of battle rewards I needed to win is reduced by 1! That means I only need 6 cards to win this duel while you need 7!

Ino: So that's what you've been up to. You used mission cards to alter our scores, while you used ninja and jutsu cards to strengthen your shinobi?

Sakura: That's right! But I'm not done just yet. Next I'll separate Sakura and Suzume into 2 separate teams (Sakura: 1-2/Suzume: 0-0). Now, Sakura, attack Ino Yamanaka! (Sakura battles with Ino and deals damage to her and discards her.) And next up is Suzume! Attack her directly! (Suzume attacks Ino and takes her reward card (BR: 5)) Alright! I have 5 battle rewards already! And come next round I'll attack with both kunoichi and gain all 6! And after that, it's game over! I'll end my turn.

Ino: (2) (Ino looks at her hand. _What am I gonna do? If Sakura attacks on her next turn, I'll lose. Let's see… I have 1 ninja and 1 mission card. If I play Ino Yamanaka from my hand, I can use my second face-down Kunai card to boost her power. But with Stalemate on the field, both Sakura and I can gain a battle reward in a draw. That'll give Sakura a complete score of 6 because she has The Fastest Ones and Chunin Exam Rule mission cards on the field. As long as those two are in play, Sakura can win 6 battle rewards while I have to win 7. 'Sigh' I guess I don't have any other choice. _It's time to end this. I charge 1 earth chakra (CZ: 4) to play the Failure mission card to destroy Chunin Exam Rule. (Sakura's mission card shattered into pieces and went to the discard pile.

Sakura: That downgrades ours scores but 2 points! But that means…

"The outcome has been decided." Gekkou said. "Since Chunin Exam Rule has been discarded, both scores have been achieved according to the rules (Sakura: 5/Ino: 5). That means the 4th match will end in a draw. Neither player will advance."

With the match over Ino went up to the balcony to her teammates. Sakura followed her with Kakashi waiting for her. "That was a pretty amazing duel you had." He said to Sakura.

"But sensei, I didn't make it to the finals."

"But you've put all of your effort into your cards. And that's all there is to it, whether you're a chunin or genin. You still have a long way to go."

"Wow, thanks, Kakashi-sensei. Hey, Naruto, what do you think about my match?" Naruto stood beside Kakashi, resting still on the rail with a blank look in his face. "Hello, I'm talking to you." He just stands there silent and motionless. "Alright, Naruto, enough joking around! When I ask you something I want you to respond!" She pulled Naruto by his collar only to see him collapse into her arms. "Naruto, are you OK?! Kakashi-sensei, what's happened to Naruto?!"

"I don't know," Kakashi exclaimed. "I didn't notice until now!"

"Naruto, are you OK? Naruto!"

"Naruto, you gotta wake up!"

"Naruto, wake up! Please!

"Naruto?!"

"Naruto!"

He lies unconscious in the girls arms, unable to hear her voice, only to wake up in a dark, dim-lit dugeon.

Tune in for the next chapter of NARUTO TCG.

Next time: prison

Please review


End file.
